


Day 4: Captain

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Everyone knows it's Illegal™ to move when you've got something cute sleeping in your lap. Or, in his case, someone.





	Day 4: Captain

Law looked down at Luffy, at the younger captain’s head in his lap and hair caught between his fingers. Exhaustion pulled at him, urging him to join Luffy in oblivion for the brief period they had left before the celebrations began in earnest, but he couldn’t quite convince himself to let go. His crew were all safe and patched up and for the most part walking around in a restless sort of post-battle haze, Kaidou’s crew and all the subordinate crews were locked up with liberal applications of seastone, even the Straw Hat and Red Hair crews were accounted for, as much as the latter could be. By all rights, he should be able to at least shut his eyes and doze for an hour or so.

But he couldn’t quite convince himself to actually do it. Chopper had insisted Luffy would be fine until dinner, and then practically good as new by morning, but Law couldn’t help worrying. Not about his boyfriend’s health, a quick scan with his fruit had proved the little reindeer doctor’s diagnosis a sound one, but about something else. When he’d first fallen asleep, Luffy had simply flopped back on a large chunk of wall from the collapsed palace and started snoring. Law had been content to let him, until he began to twitch and whimper.

He’d shaken the younger captain awake, and Luffy had made a vulnerable little noise before twisting and curling into his current position and falling right back asleep. He still twitched occasionally, but the only sounds which escaped him were soft, contented little things. Law removed his hand from Luffy’s hair, and began carding it up through the bloodied locks again, scratching his nails gently on Luffy’s scalp with just the slightest touch of haki. Luffy all but melted at the touch, and Law blinked tired tears from his eyes as a smile pulled at his lips.

“Want me to grab a pillow for ya, Captain?” Mags asked, and he shook his head without looking up.

“No, this is fine.” he stroked through Luffy’s hair again, earning another pleased little noise.

“If ya say so.” Mags shrugged, and walked back off. He scratched Luffy’s scalp again, and let his eyes flutter shut at the sound Luffy made. Even just a month ago, he wouldn’t’ve believed this to be possible. Doflamingo was gone, Kaidou was gone, his nakama were all alive and with him. And, he was sorta-dating one of the remaining three Emperors of the New World. The two of them still needed to have a proper discussion on that topic, work out what exactly they were to each other. More than just friends or allies, obviously, but that still left a world of possibilities.

Possibilities, he decided with a yawn, which could be considered later. It wasn’t like they were in a rush to go anywhere just yet, and when they did leave... they would certainly have to split up. Not for good, Law doubted he had it in him to reject Luffy after everything that happened between them, but he couldn’t just have his crew tagging along after Luffy’s. Not only would his crew complain, he somehow got the feeling that Luffy would object to it as well, say some silly thing about freedom and adventures and give him that Look until he agreed to have Bepo chart them their own course.

He yawned again, eyelids sliding shut as he switched from gently scratching Luffy’s scalp to idly stroking his hair. They’d talk later.


End file.
